Scarred
by Insane Orli
Summary: Rachel loves LOTR it is her sancuary(sp) her own world were she can go to escape life and her Ex her ex comes back and there is hell to pay for her that is.....Sorry i change the gener from angst to humor i just figured out that Rachel is very sarcastic
1. Proloug

DISCLAMER: I do not own Legolas or Lord of the rings all J.R.R Tolkien there oh well. I can pretend can't I so yes I own Lord of the Rings and Legolas  
  
This is a Legolas romance fic no I really don't think this is a Mary-sue but it could be Plz review  
  
Prolog  
Rachel looked up from her book she was reading when she heard the door open. "Hey" she heard her friend Emily say. "Hey Em what's up?" she set the book down on the coffee table and looked at her friend. "Nothing really just thought I would stop by, what're you reading" she looked at the coffee table trying to make out the book title but she couldn't see it. "What I always read Em. Lord of the rings" Rachel said picking the book up and placing a book mark in it, then setting it back down. "ahh of course, you are always reading that book" Emily rolled her eyes 'she is so obsessed with that story and the movies it is like it is all real for her but at least she is not thinking about Jeff' 'She is thinking about me and Jeff I know it' thought Rachel 'why can't she just accept that he was abusive and I broke up with him.'  
  
Just then there was a pounding on the door and Jeff's drunken slur could be heard "op'n the d'or Rashel I know y'ur in Th're."[1] Rachel's eyes opened in horror and she jumped off the couch "Go away Jeff you are not welcome here". "Rashel ba'y is jusss me I wonn hurr you" [2] Jeff said in his drunken slur "Go away Jeff I don't want you here" Rachel said in desperation giving a panicked look to Emily 'call the police' she mouthed. Em nodded and ran off to the phone. "Come on don' make me knock sha d'or down ba'y" [3] Jeff leaned against the door and pushed but it really didn't work. "Alright Jeff, Alright just don't do anything" Rachel said her voice quavering as Em waling back in the room and shook her head at Rachel. "I wonn I promesss"[4] Jeff giggled insanely as he thought of how happy Rachel and he would be when they were together again he thought about 'taking her' in the living room but then he thought that would be no home coming so he resolved on the bedroom.  
  
Rachel opened the door and Jeff stumbled in and grabbed her but before she could scream he brought his face down upon hers and smothered her lips in a harsh kiss. Rachel pulled back and spit on the ground. Jeff's eyes flashed and he stepped towards her suddenly sobering up. "What am I no longer good for you?" Jeff spat at her his eyes flaring with a fire Rachel had only seen once. But she held his gaze steady and mustered up the most of the courage she could find. "No" she said staring him straight in the eye. "Why you ungrateful bitch, haven't I taught you enough?" he glared at her defiant face "obviously not" he stepped toward her again and in turn she again backed up and ran in to the coffee table. He raised his and she stepped backwards even though she knew she was already in front of the table.  
  
She fell and went crashing down glass flew everywhere and she felt her book underneath her she felt glass go into her arm and screamed. She saw Emily jump on Jeff and get thrown into a wall. She tried to get up to help her friend but Jeff was at the table as soon as Em was off he climbed on top of her and started to slap her she screamed again, this time in anger. She grabbed a piece of glass that was lying beside her and stabbed Jeff in the arm with it as it came toward her face again. She saw the police come in and pick up Jeff then she blacked out.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Help understanding drunken talk lol  
  
[1]: open the door Rachel I know you're in there  
  
[2]: Rachel baby it's just me I won't hurt you (yeah right)  
  
[3]: come on don't make me knock the door down baby  
  
[4]: I won't I promise 


	2. not again!

DISCLAMER: I don't own LOTR (sadly) But Rachel Em and Jeff are mine so back off.  
  
CHAPTER 1: not again *************************************************************************  
  
Rachel opened her eyes and groaned "I feel like I just ran a marathon and got ran over at the same time" she said as she brought her hands to her head and started to squeeze "damn my head hurts what happened" and then it all came rushing back to her Jeff and glass and. . . Her arm!! She looked down at her arm and groaned again "great absolutely great" she lifted her arm and whimpered in pain. Then she felt something sharp sticking into the back of her neck. "Do not move or I will be forced to take action" Said a voice from behind her. 'Oh screw this shit' she thought as she climbed to her feet and turned around "fine JUST FINE" she started laughing insanely "YOU WANT TO SHOOT ME GO RIGHT AHEAD I'M OPEN" The man that had the arrow pointing at her covered his ears "lower your voice I can still hear you" She glared at him a lowered her voice "take your best shot but don't draw it out I don't like to feel pain" she said as she looked pointedly down at her arm.  
  
The man stared at her arm eyes open wide, Rachel however was looking around her "where the hell am I?" She demanded. "You are in Rivendell lady." he stopped when he realized he didn't know her name. "Rachel" she said "Rachel Heart." "Lady Rachel" he said as he walked over to look at her arm. "Just Rachel" she said as she looked him over while he looked at her arm. "I am Legolas Greenleaf," He said introducing himself. He had long blonde hair that surprisingly looked good on him. Bright blue eyes that sparkled in the sun light. He was tall, about six feet. Looking down she saw he was wearing a green tunic and brown breeches. She looked up at his face and saw that he was looking at her with as much interest as she was showing. She flushed a bright red "sorry" she mumbled as she looked away. "For what milady" he asked stepping towards her and lifting her chin so her eyes meet his. She sighed in defeat "for staring it was rude" "There is nothing to be ashamed of" he said as they started walking, "Um.where are we going?" she asked looking around "wait.no scratch that where the hell am I?" He looked at her for a moment before replying, "You are in Rivendell milady". "Ra-chel" she said slowly "My name is Ra-chel not milady" then what he said before sank in "wait.what did you say?" He looked confused at her sudden change of topic "um.wait I said we were in Rivendell lady Rachel" She banged her head against a tree while Legolas look on in alarm "Just Rachel" she said in a frustrated voice as Legolas made way to stop her before she did permanent damage. "Ok I'm done" "Good.Rachel" he said trying not to say lady like he was brought up to do. "You learn quickly" She said sarcastically. He looked at her indignantly "I was always a quick learner." "Yay for you" she said sarcastically. "Are you going to shot me or not?" "Or not" he said with a grin. "So bow twanger really does have a sense of humor well who'd a thunk" she said rolling her eyes. "Come we need to get that arm of yours looked at" he said grabbing her good arm and pulling her. "Well you guys sure go for the nicest way to handle things...Ohhh pretty" she said reaching out and touching his hair. "I would kill for hair like that." "Please don't" he said with a grin. "What?" she replied.. innocently? "Kill me for my hair" he smiled down at her. "Never" she said stroking his hair some more "just play with it a lot" she said getting a bit light head (and well.stupid is the best word I can think of) from the loss of blood. Noticing this Legolas rushed her onward and as soon as they came in sight of Mirkwood palace she passed out ***  
  
Sorry I got bad writers block here, my characters always seem to pass out don't they. Oh well Review like always flames will be excepts as well as Master Card and Visa But will be used to feed my ducks 


	3. GRR author's note

Ahh the dreaded authors note but it must be said  
  
****  
  
ok to all the reviewers thanks so much for the support I don't think I have gotten a bad review on this  
  
second of all I am SO sorry the chapters are so short I did realize that they were from now on they will be longer or I will try to make them longer I am usually good at long  
  
but keep reviewing and I will update soon if I can 


	4. Another Authors note is well in Order by...

Ahhh well another authors note is in order  
  
I have gotten most reviews stating my mistake Of the Mirkwood, Rivendell statement  
  
I am awfully sorry about that I meant to say Rivendell, and I tried to change it on the word document but it just won't change so I am afraid you will have to use you imagination and switch it  
  
Sorry for the inconvenience  
  
And it you have any suggestions for the story e-mail me at Angelcloud846550@aol.com 


End file.
